


The Thief and the Captain | Questions

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel





	1. Chapter 1

The Titan pulled back the cloth panel that made up the door, and stepped into the dimly lit tent. 

The tent was setup as a makeshift headquarters for their camp. To its left a table sat with maps and papers thrown about it. People bent over, looking over the information they held. To the right, a racks of weapons and ammunition, ready for Guardians, if enemies were to attack. 

He scanned the area, searching the faces that occupied the room. 

“Who are you looking for friend?” 

His body jumped, snapping his head toward the voice. 

In a chair in the corner, legs propped up on a crate of supplies, sat a Hunter dress in dark armor. Blending into the surrounding. 

“You startled me Andal.” the Titan said. “I didn't see you there.”

Andal laughed “Guess I'm too good at my job. Didn't answer my question though.”

The Titan chuckled. 

“I'm looking for the new guardian. Kety. I found a spare mark for her.”

Andal reached over to pick up a pair of scissors from the dirt floor. 

“So she choose to be a Titan?” he asked, snipping the thread. 

“Nooo, but I thought I would find one just in case. We could always use another.”

“What about Warlock? Is she not looking into them?” 

“She did but … didn't go well. She said she liked the sciences and the history but hated not being able to be more, hands on. Too much talking.”

Andal laughed “I know the feeling.”

The Titan leaned on one of the post that held up the tent. 

“I'm surprise Andal that your hunters haven't gone after her. I haven't even seen any hunters around her, save you.”

“Oh they're around.” 

He watch the Hunter thread a needle through the black cloth that lay in his lap. Tying a knot and cutting the thread. 

“What are you doing.” he asked curious to what the Hunter was doing. 

“Working on a gift.” Andal tested the freshly made seam then folded it up cloth. 

The Hunter rise from his seat and stretched, then picked up his bag that laid at his feet, stuffing the item in. 

“Kety’s in the wilds. Saw her wander out this morning.” he said pulling his sniper from the corner behind the chair. 

The Titan sighed “Again? She always wandering off. I would like her to pick a class before heading out. Then we would be able to teach her how to wield the light.”

Andal walked up and patted the him on the back.

“I'll find her. I'm becoming stir crazy anyway.” he said as left the tent. 

He followed out and watch the Hunter head for the forest.

“Don't you take my Titan Andal!!” he yelled jokingly. 

“Not yours yet!!”


	2. Chapter 2

She watched small brown rabbits hop about the little clearing, from the cover of ruins of a rock wall. They hopped in and out of the sun beams, playing while others stood watch. 

Kety wasn't there to hunt them. They camp had no need for meat at the moment, and she was content in just watching them. 

While on her journey with the others, things tended to be a little chaotic. Yes there were quiet days, but nothing like this little bit of peace. 

“Those are some cute rabbits.” 

Kety’s body jumped, at the voice. She quickly rolled away from it, springing to her feet. As she looked up she saw the bearded face of the hunter mentor, Andal.

He chuckled as he rosed to his feet. Dusting the dirt and leaves from his knees. 

“What hell Andal. Don't sneak up on girl like that. That's a great way of getting a good stickening.” 

She flopped her butt back onto the forest floor. 

Andal looked down at her. “Stickening?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

She looks up at the hunter. He was scruffy man, with tan skin and short beard. His long dark hair pulled back in a bun that was always keep under the hood of his black cloak. 

“Kety’s term for beating someone with a large stick.” North said floating out from around a large tree. 

“Why not just shoot me?” the hunter asked, “Seem like far less work.”

“And alert people to my location, no thanks, and YOU.” She pointed an accusing finger at the little bot floating above her. “You were not watching our backs.” 

“I thought I saw something.”

“Anything good?”

“Blackberries.”

“Yus.”

She heard the Andal laugh. Kety looked up at him. His soft eyes staring down at her. 

He tilts his head to the side, studying her, then gives out another short laugh. 

“Walk with me?” he asked, holding out his hand to her. 

“Sure.” she said. Taking his hand, helping her up off the ground. “but we're coming back for the berries.” 

He shook his head. “Only of you share with me.” and he said backing away from her. 

She followed after “Sure. What are we thinking one, two berries?”

He have have a hardy laugh. “Come on sass follow me.” he quickly turned, his long tatter cloak bellowing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kety and Andal walked side by side by side, down an old broken abandon road. It’s pavement broken by time and slowly be taking back by the forest.

She crossed her arms behind her, he dark eyes cast upward. Watching as the afternoon sunlight flickered through the lush green canopy. Taking in a deep breathe of fresh air, as North flew past her field of vision.

“So where are going?” she asked.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like the Hunter’s presence. It was nice to have someone wandering with her for a change but curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She was beginning to doubt that the Hunter traveled away from the camp just to go for a stroll.

“No where. We’re just walking.” he replied, then with a sweeping motion he gestured around him. “Taking in the scenery.”

Kety tilted forward, peering under the hood of his cloak, greeted with a grin spread across his scruffy face, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Just walking?” she asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I am a Hunter. We tend to just wander the wilds.”

She squinted her eyes at him.

Andal shook his head, giving a warm laugh.

“Not fooling you, huh?”

“Not for a second.”

Kety straighten up, returning her gaze to her surrounding. Focusing now on the stream that ran along the road.

“How are you adjusting? To the camp I mean.” andal asked.

“Pretty good. Everyone has been kind and helping me.” she gave a laugh. “Answering all my questions.”

“Do you have a lot of those?”

“Well yeah. I assume everyone does.” she shrugged. “I mean I was dead, came back with no memories and apparently I can’t die.”

“Figure that last part out by yourself or did someone tell you?” he asked with a knowing grin.

“Figured i ou.” she answered embarrassed flush across her face, scratching the back of her head. Ruffling her messy hair.

Andal stopped in the middle of the road, and asked “How it happen.”

“I … I trip on a rock and fell into a revene.”

He laughed with a warm rumble, kety join in the amusement.

Silences fell between them, only broken by the Hunter.

“So rumor is you’re going to train as a Titan?” he asked.

She look over at him. The sun catching at the edges of his worn dark cloak. It strange how the Hunter managed to both look like he belonged here in the wilds, and in the camp surrounded by people.

“No…” she responded, then placed her hands on her hips. Kicking a piece of rock, it bounced into the stream “Yes?”

“You don’t sound sure of yourself.” he crossed his arms over his chest, shifting the weight from one leg to the other.

Kety kicked up some dust, watching it swirl in the light beams.

“I like Rah. He’s a kind man and I do believe he could teach me a lot…” she paused, huffing out a breath or air.

“It’s just you can’t stay still long enough.” Andal finish her thought with a smile.

She patted her toes on the ground, trying to not make eye contact.

“Yeah.” she answered “Titan training feels like there would be a lot of staying in one place. I need to move around.”

The Hunter made a noise of agreement.

“You could train as a Warlock.” he suggested, laughing as he look up to see Kety vigorously shaking her head and frowning.

“Noooo. Can’t do that.”

“Understandable.”

Andal placed his hands on his hips and stared at the blue sky through the leaves.

Kety crouched down and picked up a few small stones. Rolling them in the palms of her hands.

They stayed quiet. Only the life of the forest for their noise.

Andal watch as the young guardian move from the road to the stream. Her ghost and her looking at the tan pebbles, that layered the bottom. She stood in the warm waters, it nearly coming to her knees.

He gave a short laugh and shook his head walking over to the edge of the water. Standing on the large stones that lined it.

“You could come with me and Train as a Hunter.” he said, kicking an acorn into the water.

She stared at him for a moment before glancing at her ghost. He gave her time. Choosing who to train with was always a big choice.

After some time he watch her Ghost and her disconnected and she waded toward the shore, stepping back on the dry land with a wet pat pat.

“Do you think I would make a good Hunter?” she asked, unsure of herself.

“I think you would make one hell of Hunter.” he said with a reassuring smile.

Kety smiled and behind her dark eyes he could see that spark of light all guardians carry.

“Is that a yes?” he asked

She nodded her quickly.

Kety watched as he lifted his cloak to get at the schachle he carried.Andal pulled out a folded up thing of dark fabric and in a swift motion he shook it out to reveal a hood attached to a short tailed cloak.

“It’s not much now, but not too bad for what I had on hand.” he said pulling the garment down over her mess of long dark hair. Bringing up the hood to rest on top of her head. “We’ll get you better one as time goes by.

She was smiling ear to ear, cheeks slightly flushed. She looked down and inspected the scarf attached to hood. A white Spade, on of the suits on ancient playing cards, embroidered on the edge. The hood had the same marking as Andal’s , true to his words of it being from the scraps of others.

“Come on little one.” Andal patted her on the head, the pulled the hood over her eyes. :Let’s head back to the camp.” he walked back up to the road, heading back in the direction of of the others.

Kety adjusted the hood back and quickly ran up the bank, chasing after her Hunter mentor.

“When do we start training?” she ask.

He laughed. “First we get you gear then, then we train.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Looks like Andal’s back Rah.” the Warlock across him said, point out to the entrance of the camp.

Rah looked up from the piece of armor, it’s surface a beautiful shine. He gave a warm smile, and a light laugh. He watch as the Hunter stop not far from them, talking to their young guardian now proudly displaying a new, at least to a hunter, cloak. He couldn't hear what the say, but giving the level of focus Andal new student was giving, it could only be direction for later. 

Andal ushered the little one away, she ran off with a smile. The Scruffy Hunter on the other hand walked toward him. Rah looked away and continued to his maintenance on his armor. 

“I see the Kety has finally choose a mentor. Congratulations.” he said, the hunter pulled over a crate to see beside him.

“It seem so friend.” Andal said scratching chin. “Sorry to say you will have to find someone else to give that mark of yours to.” 

He watch as a grin formed over the Hunter's face. Clearly proud of his achievement.

“Oh there was no mark.” Rah laughed “I knew she was not going to train as Titan.”

“What?!” Andal said in a tone of disbelief. “You said in the Main tent that you we’re looking for one all morning.” 

“Oh that was just to get the ball rolling. I knew if you Hunter’s heard I was after the new Guardian, one of you would jump at the chance to train her. Just didn’t know you would be the one” 

“Of all the tricky underhanded things.” Andal gave a chuckle “Well played.”

The sat there in silences. Rah polishing his armor Andal going through his journal making notes on scraps of paper. 

The Hunter stop and tapped the end of the pen on the paper. 

“Something on your mind?” Rah asked looking up from his task.

“A warlock could have try and take her.” Andal said, glancing over at him.

Raheem laughed and shook his head.

“A Warlock that girl is not.”


End file.
